1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic transducer element unit, a probe and a probe head that use the ultrasonic transducer element unit, and an electronic device and an ultrasonic diagnostic device that use the probe.
2. Related Art
As described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 20110-147658, for example, an ultrasonic transducer element chip is provided with a substrate. Openings are formed on the substrate in an array pattern. An ultrasonic transducer element chip is provided in each opening. The ultrasonic transducer element has a vibrating membrane. The vibrating membrane covers an opening from a surface of the substrate. An ultrasonic wave is generated in each ultrasonic transducer element in response to the vibration of the vibrating membrane.